Christmas Shoes
by Fuyu no Miko Sama
Summary: A sweet song-fic based on Sesshoumaru and Rin, to try and lighten the Christmas Spirit :D (implied sesskag and inukik)


Christmas Shoes 

_italics_ - song lyrics

normal - story

AN: If you have the song, I suggest that you listen to it while reading this. It really adds a special something. I was listening to the song when I wrote this, and I cried. If you haven't heard the song, I think you should, it really is beautiful.

If you spot any errors, grammar or otherwise, please notify me. Or if you think it could have been improved in any way, please notify me of that too! Thanks!

Okay, enough of my blabbering, on with the fic! Enjoy!

_It was almost Christmas time an'_

_There I stood in another line_

Sesshoumaru was waiting in line to buy some presents,

And getting very impatient

He knew he should have sent a servant to do it

But Inuyasha was home from college for the holidays

With his girlfriend, Kikyo

_Tryin to buy that last gift or two _

_Not really in the Christmas mood _

So he volunteered to go out and buy presents

For relatives, friends and such…

Anything to get away from Inuyasha

So to say his father and mother were shocked

That he offered

He sighed

This really was not turning out to be his day

He almost wished that he were back at university

Even though he just graduated a couple months ago

_Standin right in front of me _

_Was a, little boy waiting anxiously _

That's when he noticed the little girl in front of him

She was standing there

bouncing from foot to foot

anxiously waiting for her turn

She noticed him then, turned around and smiled

"Hi! My name's Rin! What's yours?!

Rin can't wait for her turn!

Rin's been waiting for a long time!"

Abruptly she turned around

_Pacing round like little boys do _

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

She started pacing slightly

It was amusing to say the least

He could see she was eager

But pacing like that was just childish

Then again she was a child

She turned his way slightly

And he could glimpse what it was

she held in her hands…

It was a pair of shoes

_And his clothes were worn and old _

_He was dirty from head to toe _

He took in her appearance

Her clothes were old and frayed

And she was filthy, right from head to toe

He almost grimaced, but held it back

behind the cold mask he always wore

how repulsive the girl looked

he would just ignore the girl

_And when it came his time to pay _

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

It took a long time

but Sesshoumaru and Rin finally reached the front of the line

The little girl went up to the counter…

And what she said next

Would be something Sesshoumaru would never forget

"_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes _

_For my mama, please _

_It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size _

_Could you hurry, sir? _

_Daddy says there's not much time _

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while _

_And I, know these shoes will make her smile _

_And I, want her to look beautiful _

_If mama meets Jesus tonight" _

Sesshoumaru was taken back

Did this girl actually mean that?

What's more, how was she

going to pay for those shoes?

From the looks of her

Sesshoumaru didn't think that

Her family had much money

If any at all….

The little girl held out a jar to the cashier

It was filled to the brim with coins

Sesshoumaru almost sweat dropped

She was going to pay for a pair of shoes

With a jar of coins?

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years _

_And the, cashier said "Son, there's not enough here."_

From the look on the cashiers face

He knew the cashier

was thinking the same thing

Nonetheless, the cashier started counting

And, for what seemed like forever

All you could hear was the click click click

Of coins as the cashier counted them

Then finally the cashier looked up

The sadness in his eyes and voice was evident

As he informed Rin that

There just wasn't enough

"I'm sorry miss, but there

isn't enough money here

to buy these shoes."

_He searched his pockets franticly _

_Then he turned and he looked at me _

Rin started to search her pockets

She was starting to panic

She looked around everywhere!

Then all of a sudden she turned

And looked at Sesshoumaru

With hope and tears in her eyes

_He said "Mama made Christmas good at our house,_

_Though most years she just did without, _

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with

Those pleading eyes

And told him of her mother

How every year she would

Tell Rin bedtime stories

How she tried her best

to get Rin a present

and yet, with everything she did

Every year she would be

The only one without a present

_Tell me, sir, what am I gonna do _

_Somehow I've gotta buy her these Christmas shoes" _

Tears started to form in Rin's eyes

As she cried she asked Sesshoumaru

How was she going to buy those shoes?

She was determined

Sesshoumaru could see it in her eyes

Even through all the tears

He knew that she would find a way,

do anything

To buy those shoes

_So I laid the money down _

_I just had to help him out_

Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder

And asked her to stop crying, to quite down

Then placed his other hand in his pocket

He took out his wallet

Withdrew some money…

And paid for the shoes…

Sesshoumaru didn't know

what made him do it

He just felt he had to

_And I'll never forget the __look on his face _

_when he said "Mama's gonna look so great"_

But he was glad he did

The look on her face was priceless

Sesshoumaru would never forget it

That day, was one that Sesshoumaru

Would never forget…

Rin looked at him with wide eyes

She squealed and said

"Mama's gonna look so great"

Sesshoumaru let a smile grace his lips

It had been so long since he smiled

The only one who could ever get

a smile out of him was

Kagome……his betrothed

He smiled even wider

Just thinking about her

He truly felt happy

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes _

_For my mama, please _

_It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size _

_Could you hurry, sir? _

_Daddy says there's not much time _

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while _

_And I, know these shoes will make her smile _

_And I, want her to look beautiful _

_If mama meets Jesus tonight _

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin

Her words ringing in his head

This little girl had somehow

Managed to break his barriers

And open his heart

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love _

_As he thanked me and ran out_

She thanked him a thousand times

That smile always on her face

Then she ran out

The happiness in her eyes never fading

Sesshoumaru's heart went out to her

He knew it was heaven's doing

_I knew that god had sent that little boy to remind me _

_What Christmas is all about _

As she ran out

Sesshoumaru knew

That some one had sent her

To remind him

That Christmas was more than getting

It was about giving too

Christmas is a time to enjoy what you have

Even if it's a brother that annoys you like no tomorrow

He's alive and he's your brother

That's all that counts

So look around you and see how much you have

Then be thankful you have it

And enjoy yourself…

this Christmas

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes _

_For my mama, please _

_It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size _

_Could you hurry, sir? _

_Daddy says there's not much time _

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while _

_And I, know these shoes will make her smile _

_And I, want her to look beautiful _

_If mama meets Jesus tonight _

Sesshoumaru came home that night

With a slight smile still on his face

He didn't care that he was

Getting stares from everyone

And for once, Sesshoumaru went

Pass Inuyasha WITHOUT punching him

He left Inuyasha gawking behind him

As he went to his room…

He stayed up that night

Thinking about that little girl

The little girl he would never forget

The way she looked at him

as she ran out of the store,

clutching the shoes to her chest…

He went to sleep that night

With Rin's sweet face

Smiling at him from the stars…

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

_I want her to look beautiful _

_If mama meets Jesus tonight…_

Posted: December 21, 2004

WhiteMiko

Hope you guys liked! I know the formatting was a little screwed, butI didn't want full sentences running across the page. If you don't want to, you don't have to review. I just want everyone to appreciate and acknowledge the meaning of Christmas and of giving. Call me crazy if you want, but it's what I believe in, and I mean it, so have a very Merry Christmas!

Ja ne!


End file.
